Monsters
by Drakewolf15
Summary: Humans and demons. They all live out their individual lives in this world. Legends in our history come to be due to events involving demons crossing over and interacting with humans. Who is evil? Who is good? Are demons really spawns of Satan or are they just creatures of the earth trying to survive in a world where they are hated and feared?
1. Lord Asterock

Monsters

_Lord Asterock's Awakening_

_Cole_

The only way anyone can live life peacefully is if fate has no interest in them. This can lead to what some would call a boring life, but I don't really mind. My life is pretty good with nothing to complain about. I live in a log cabin in the middle of a forest outside the town of Genlin. Other than that I'm not actually where I am, I don't have much of a memory. All I can remember is waking up here in the forest which is where I met Aria who led me to an old, abandoned cabin and helped me calm down. She took care of me for a while until I got a hold of myself and accepted that I didn't remember my past and move on. I fixed up the cabin so it could be a nice place for her to live in. I was ready to leave and go out and see what I could discover about myself but Aria didn't want me to leave. So in the end, we live together in these forever snowing woods.

The cold doesn't bother me very much so I'm usually outside with just a t-shirt and shorts. It's the middle of winter right now so I'm wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt with the hood down. I've got an average build, not too big and not too small, average height for a full grown male, dark brown hair that almost covers my eyes which are also dark brown. I have no idea how old I am, I don't have an idea or anything so I just let the folks in town guess how old I am. I never drive so it's not an issue on how old I am.

I heard footsteps from inside the cabin that told me Aria was awake. I was standing on a tree stump right out the front door in the snow just looking around; if she needed me she would let me know. Aria is as old as I am, which I'm guessing is 17 or 18, and she has light brown hair that goes down a little past her shoulder with light brown eyes. She looks like a 14 year old girl being as short and small-breasted as she is, but she is still very cute. The last thing about her is that she doesn't ever talk. I don't know if it's because she can't or she doesn't want to for some reason, but she hasn't spoken a word since we first met. Most of the time she motions with her hands or shakes her head for yes and no but for longer conversations she with pen and paper which is how I know how old she is and how she convinced me to stay, something that is left to tell another time. As far as the people in town know, she is my little sister. Sometimes I believe it myself and other times I'm kind of glad she isn't.

There is a reason Aria and I don't live with other people. I am a werewolf. I'm not quite sure what Aria is because I've never seen her shift but I just have a feeling that she's like me, hiding her true self under human flesh. From research that I've gathered, the longer a werewolf lives the easier it is for it to shift between forms without pain. I can shift from human to beast then back again instantly and without any pain. It isn't much of a clue to my past but it does tell me that I am way older than I look. With each year I live here I come closer to realizing that I'm most likely immortal. It worries me….how long can we keep living near Genlin? A few more years will be fine but it won't take them long to figure out we look the same after 20 years. I shouldn't worry about that, won't have to worry for a while. But if anything happens to Aria…

Soft, warm hands cupped around my right hand that I just now realized was clenched into a fist. I turned to look down at Aria, who is wearing a gray sweatshirt with a skirt of the same color. She's resistant to the cold as much as I am. I unclenched my hand then stepped down from the stump. This is why I worry about her, she's just so delicate. Aria brought my hand to the middle of her chest and gave me a small smile.

I pull her into a hug "You're always there to keep me calm aren't you?" she responded by burying her face further into my sweatshirt. This made me laugh "Alright, come on. Let's get inside and see what we need to get from the store today. You can come with me today and pick out something you want, okay?" She looked up with a bright smile and tugged me into the house by my hand.

_Jack_

"Pathetic humans. You dare intrude into my Mistresses temple? You will all die!" I roar and bring my claws up through one the humans' lower jaw, piercing the brain. I remember when I used to be one of them. Now I am a full-blooded demon. It's all thanks to Eris, the Witch of the Moon. I used to be a werecoyote, a human infected with demon blood, but I can no longer take a human form. A small price to pay for power. My wereform has changed; I now have two horn spikes on the top of my head, a long bone spike on each arm, and a long whip tail.

For the last few years I have stood guard over Eris' temple, killing all who would attempt to enter without permission. The humans trying to enter the ancient Mayan ruins were dressed in black suits but each of them had a golden cross above their left breast pocket. They were clearly sent by the Vatican and showed that they were capable of killing many demons. Heh, lower demons maybe. They came using guns, swords, and knives blessed by priests meant to do the damage average weapons could not. They only left minor cuts and annoying jabs at best and the verse readers towards their rear were supposed to use certain Bible verses that would instantly destroy the demon that was weak to it.

But they do not know my verse. All they know to do is to read from the beginning as fast possible. I throw the body still stuck on my claws at two advancing swordsman causing them stumble back. I use my speed to rush behind them and raise my fists and smash them both into the ground at once. I feel the sting of bullets on my back like bees on a bear. I am stronger than the humans but there are many of them and the readers are getting further. I didn't expect to have to use any of my true power, but for Eris's safety I must.

I turn to the remaining humans, at the number of thirty, and raise my right arm to block my face from the gunmen's attacks. The marks of a crescent moon, half moon, and full moon begin to glow from beneath my fur. I don't need much so I quickly pierce the crescent moon with a claw. I feel a surge of power run through me, the lunar power blessed upon me by Eris. I launch myself high into the air with a strong leap and I feel the wind rush through my fur as I fall back down to the earth.

As I slam into the ground I make sure my right hand hits at the same time as my feet. This causes a sort of field to break my fall, causing a small crater and sending a shockwave of invisible energy and debris towards the humans. As I stand, watching them fiery eyes, they give way to fear and run. Only ten of them are left to flee and report another failure. I walk over to a statue of a jaguar that is at the base of the great steps and use a claw to scratch another tally mark. My 99th straight victory this year.

A sudden tingling in my arm alerts me to the renewing of the crescent mark. The extreme burning sensation that follows is enough to bring me to my knees, make my eyes squeeze shut, and snarl out of pain. Even though it was just the first seal, the repercussion is still great.

"Jack!" said a sweet yet worried followed by hurried footsteps tell me that Eris sensed that I used my power.

By the time she gets to me, most of the pain has subsided and I am back on my feet holding my arm "Everything…is alright. The humans have been taken care of." I say to her with a calm voice. Looking down at her, she was wearing a white robe with the hood covering her beautiful blond hair. The look from her blue eyes hits me harder than any sword. She doesn't look like a witch because she was once a priestess that was exiled for what she believed in.

She placed her hands over where the burning was and it glowed underneath her hand as the pain melted away "That's not what I'm worried about. You know you're only supposed to release the seals in an emergency."

"If there is even the slightest chance someone might make it past me, it is always an emergency." I say then brush a claw gently across her cheek. Before I became infected, maybe we could have ended up together. Heh, though I'm sure I was the only one with those feelings.

She took a step back placing her hands on her hips "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You know that."

I nod my head with a toothy grin. Eris tries to continue glaring but she just breaks into a laugh. My look turns serious as I glance at the bodies of the fallen humans "They were pretty determined this time. Have you found something?"

She sighed and placed her arms across her chest "I think so. While I was searching for more information on the stone, it started going into the legend of the Ice King. I believe that if we find where the Ice King is or, at least, where he used to be, we can find the stone."

She was talking about the Black Stone which is the key to making her dream come true. Her dream is bring humans and demons together in harmony. She hasn't told me her plan past the Black Stone but I haven't asked. I don't really care though; I'll do anything she asks of me. "So we just go to this place, find the stone, and be on are way."

She shook her head "I don't think it'll be that easy. It's near an old town called Genlin. A _populated _town called Genlin. We wouldn't be able to go searching for it in town. We would stick out too much, you especially." I respond with a snort before she continues "But I was able to use my magic to locate it right outside the town in a secluded forest. I do not want you to harm any humans if possible, when they attack us it's a different story."

I crack my knuckles "Right, I know. Only those that pose a threat." Or that get in the way of her goal. "Do you think there might be something guarding the stone?" There was always some type of ancient guarding or keeper when it came to this kind of thing. He'd dealt with it all before.

"I'm not sure, but there might just because it is a powerful artifact." She said with a shrug "Then again, it has been centuries since it was sealed away that it's probably been forgotten by most who would want it. In any case…" She began and pointed her hand at the ground causing a dark purple portal to open and pulsate "….let us go."

_Cole_

"Here you are! One plate of toast, eggs, and bacon, your favorite!" I say placing the plate on the table in front of Aria while she was watching TV in the living room. "I hope it is at least. It's all I know how to cook."

She gives an almost silent giggle and holds up her notebook with 'Thank you.' written on it. Sometimes I like to imagine what her voice might sound like if she talked. I think it would a cute, gentle voice.

I make a sandwich out of my breakfast, the egg and bacon between two pieces toast with cheese. She stops eating and slides her notebook to me. I pick it up and look at it, repeating what it says out loud "We need milk, cheese, eggs, turkey, dish soap, light bulbs, batteries, bread, and mustard from the store." The grocery list made me feel like we were normal. The people in town think we are brother and sister. Sometimes I believe it myself.

I handed the notebook back and started to eat silently, deep in thought. There times when I'm alone looking at the night sky and have a strong sense of loneliness even though I've got Aria with me. I also get the feeling that I'm used to being lonely. I was still thinking about when Aria held up her notebook once more 'Have any of your memories come back yet?' Sometimes it's like she knows what I'm thinking.

I decide not to tell her about it and knock on my head "Nah, nothin'. I'm pretty hollow up here." I let out a small laugh but she brings her notebook back slowly and clutched it to her chest. I put my plate down and scoot closer to her on the crouch "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looks up at me then back down to quickly write something then hesitated before showing it to me. When she did I started reading from the top 'There is something I need tell you. I…'

A loud boom like thunder from outside the house interrupted my reading. All the lights in the house went off and it made Aria jump. She dropped the notebook and clung to my arm. Next came the sound of a tree crashing then hitting the ground. I slid my arm from her grip and started to make my way outside when she ran up and hugged me from behind with the words 'Just stay. I don't like energy coming from out there.' I, of course, couldn't sense anything and even though she was scared, I had to protect her from whatever was out there.

I took her arms and gently pulled away from her then turned around and placed my hand on top of her head "Don't you worry 'bout me. I'm always going to be here to protect you." I say with a smile. I turn my back to her and open the front, kicking it close after I leave. This isn't the first time demons have appeared at my doorstep. I don't want her to see me when I get serious.

My ears extend to points, my teeth sharpen into fangs, my eyes glow yellow, my fingers turn into claws, and my legs shift into that of a wolf's as I stare at a red-eyed coyote beast and a woman who looks like a priest. I give them a wolfish grin "How may I help you folks?"

The coyote sniffs a couple times then mumbles something to the woman. The woman turns her attention to me and stares a few moments before speaking "We are searching for an artifact known as the Black Stone. It is located somewhere in this area. Perhaps you can help us?"

I don't have a good feeling about these two. Mainly because there is a human, by the scent, whose companion is a demon. I looked over at the tree that had fallen sideways onto my stump, just barely missing the cabin. I step onto the spot where I usually would be "I'm afraid I haven't ever heard about any Black Stone. If you don't mind, could you please move off my land? You already kind of almost destroyed my house."

"You dirty half-breed! How dare you speak to my Mistress like that?" snarled the coyote.

"Jack…" The woman said sounding like she's used to dealing with his headstrong nature. Her blue eyes suddenly turned towards me glowing a bright white as if she was literally looking right through me. She let out a heavy sigh "I really wanted to avoid more bloodshed. But you know, throughout history we see that long-lasting peace cannot be achieved without a few sacrifices." She was talking to me and I had no idea what she was talking about. "I truly am sorry wolf. Jack, kill him quickly."

Jack crouched and licked his lips "As you command." He lunged at me but he was at my side in the blink of an eye. He went to kick me but I managed to bring my arms up and block the kick. I was knocked a few feet away but I recovered fast.

Not fast enough apparently. He was in front of me in a second and brought his fists down on my head which made me slam into the ground. He pulled me back up by my hair but I punched his lower jaw before he could do anything making him stumble back. I took my chance and kneed him in the gut sending him back. I did a back flip onto the nearest tree and kicked off toward Jack to return his kick and blow to my head at the same time. When he was knocked to the side, he tried to get me with bone spike sticking out of his elbow but he just nicked the side of my left cheek.

While I took the time to dodged he spun and landed a punch to my stomach then another punch to the same side of my head he cut with his elbow spike. I jumped back before he could he get in yet another hit and spit out the blood in my mouth. Jack let out a dark laugh "I'll admit, you're pretty good in your half-shift form but too cocky for your own good to think that you can beat me without at least shifting all the way. I'm not some lesser demon."

"I was just testing you. No point in having my favorite outfit torn for a little coyote that wasn't even worth my half-shift." I was bluffing, trying to look tough. A demon that I couldn't beat fast while I'm half way shifted. Oh well, nothing I can too. It was easy to finish the shift, almost instant. Jack had previously been twice my size but now I stood over him. I had sprouted a tail now that I fully shifted and my fur was dark brown like my hair had been.

He didn't hesitate to start attacking again, he rushed straight towards me taking advantage of his speed but I caught him before he could sink his claws into me. I had him by the arms so I threw him into a nearby tree. The tree cracked when Jack hit it and for a minute he was still, but he stood up. He turned around and grabbed the tree with both hands then ripped it away from the stump to swing it at me as if it was a baseball bat. I jumped just in time to have the tree miss; he had amazing strength to be able swing it like that. I land back down on the tree as it slams into another tree and run on it towards him. When I get close I swing my claws at him but he blocks it so I try again with my other hand and catch him across the face.

He grabbed hold of my right leg and dug his claws into my calf. I snarled and tackled him to the ground, biting down at the base of his neck by his shoulder. He was snapping at me with his jaws and kicking at me with his feet but he wasn't using his claws even though I didn't have them pinned down. Jack opened his jaws and a wave of energy blasted out, knocking me a good distance away from him.

I don't what that was but it was definitely a game changer. We had been fighting with no magic before and our wounds were healing fast with our regeneration, if he was going to use this I don't think I could heal fast enough.. I should have known that this guy would have something like this up his sleeve. Now that he was using magic I didn't know what would happen and that girl in the robe is just standing there, watching. I need to stay focused. I promised to protect Aria.

Jack slams his fist into the ground sending a surge of energy through the ground that makes rocks jut to hit me but I jump out of the way easily enough. Jack was ready for that, he is in the air right above and brings his fists down on my head again but this time it has the added bosst of the energy. It kind of reminds of how Jedi can use the force in those Star Wars movies. I slam into the ground with enough force to completely knock the air out of me. My head is pounding where he hit me and as I tried to stand I coughed up blood. I slash at him with my claws but he dodges then counters with an uppercut sending me into the air with his magic. He jumps up right after me so I spin in the air, kicking him in the side. It doesn't really do anything. Jack grabs hold of my leg to pull me towards him then tries to slash across my chest but I use my arms to block his claws. He uses his increased strength to basically pin me in the air before we hit the ground.

_Eris_

The two of them slam into the ground causing it to shake. The half-breed had done well at first, he even forced Jack to use the crescent mark, but Jack has never been defeated. I would have helped him so he didn't have to use any marks but I needed to charge my spell. Of all the spells the Lady of the Moon has given me, the ones that are used to kill her children take the longest. Humans blessed by her grace are special as we don't have any demon blood. All shifters are children of the Lady.

The wolf is bloodied and beaten. There was a meaning to this violence; he carries inside him the Black Stone. The artifact we came for. It makes since that it would be in a Moon Child because of their extreme regeneration ability. What was odd was that it replaced his heart becoming the one thing keeping him alive. "I am sorry for this. Your death will mark a huge turning point in bringing peace to the world."

I do not like the death that peace brings. You cannot have lasting peace without war, history has shown that much. Jack lifts up the wolf and held him with a full nelson, he always liked watching wrestling. I hold my hands out in front of me as the magic pulses through my arms "Lady of the Moon, forgive me this death and lend me the strength to extract the stone within."

A bright silver ball forms in my hands, just small enough to leave Jack unharmed. I send the ball straight towards the middle of the wolf's chest and while it travels its shape changes into claws to pierce flesh and grab the stone.

A small girl, one I hadn't noticed or sensed, stepped in front of the wolf to shield him. Even though she was shorter, she had stepped into spell's path and became its new target. When it struck her chest it had changed from claws to a sword. Blood sprayed the wolf whose eyes were wide with sorrow and anger.

Jack grunted with dissatisfaction and tightened his hold on the wolf "Come on! Do the spell again!" I just stared at the girl who had tried to save her friend. That wasn't the whole reason for the sadness that now loomed over me; it was the fact that Jack felt nothing after what just happened. He used to be so caring…

"Again?" The wolf asked in a shaky voice "Do I need to do die so badly that you'll kill an innocent?" As he finished the sky quickly darkened, I could sense something rising in him. It must be the Black Stone. A strong wind began to pick up, snow was coming down fast and furiously, and lightning struck nearby.

"Keep hold of him Jack!" I call out and start casting the spell. Whatever was happening wasn't good. I need to get the stone now.

A roar of pain comes from Jack as he stumbles back from the wolf, steam coming off of him as if he had just been burned. The wolf's hands and claws are now covered in ice as he kneels down next to the girl. He gently held one of her hands with his and her head with the other, a sad smile upon his face "I wish I could have heard your voice, at least once. Before the end." He slowly stands and I take the chance to send the spell, but he blocks with his eyes covered hands. His facial expression is unreadable. "Too hot! It's! Too! Hot!" He shouts then looks up to the sky in a howl unlike anything I have ever heard.

The howl is long, unleashing some kind of spiritual energy. A tornado of snow surrounds him, shielding him from view. The strange snowfall and lightning strikes continue as the tornado dissolves. The brown-furred werewolf they had been facing is no longer there when the veil of snow drops. In his place stands a larger werewolf covered in ice with two horns on top of his head like Jack, who has made his way back to my side. The wolf's eyes snap open revealing the bright red glow of a demon.

"What the hell is this guy?!" Jack growls to me.

I stare with unblinking eyes in shock and awe "He is Asterock. One of the nine legendary demon lords." As if in response, Asterock takes a step forward, the ice moving with him as if it was his skin. The temperature seemed to be dropping with every deep breath he took. "He is, the Ice King."

Jack got down in a kind of track start position "He doesn't look so tough. Just wait. I'll get you that stone." he said, trying to pull off the tough guy act. It wasn't very assuring because Jack himself looked shaken up. It might work though; Jack would still have his extreme speed with the power of the crescent mark.

Jack lunged from where he crouched, not visible to the naked eye, and reappeared in front of Asterock. He summoned all of his remaining magic into his right arm and went to strike the demonic king right in his chest. Asterock slapped him right out of the way without blinking. As soon as Jack slammed against a small rocky outcropping he didn't even have time to counter as rapidly covered his right and left arm, keeping him glued to the spot. His right arm sparked with electricity immediately after being covered by the ice, like it canceled out the magic, causing to Jack roar out in pain again. Asterock turned towards him and slowly walked to him. There was no time to use the correct spell so I spread my arms and unleashed a barrage of light beams. Even if it was a silver spell, this many would surely slow him down.

They bounced right off him and he didn't even look my way. He lifted his right arm out and flexed his claws out menacingly. His jaws parted slightly to allow him to let out a long breath of chilly air. Then, as fast as he had slapped him, he sunk his claws into Jack's midsection right below his chest. His claws went all the way through and the outcropping was instantly destroyed by the force his blow had delivered. Jack's face was caught in silent shock at the blow. Asterock pulled back from him and he slumped to the ground where he lay still. Without turning away from his prey yet, his red eyes looked to me from the corner of his eyes before he fully faced me. The Ice Kind moved at the same slow place as he did before for he had no reason to be in rush. I couldn't run, didn't have time to cast any spell that would harm him, couldn't fight him physically, and I no longer had Jack to defend.

I hadn't realized it at first, but I was crying. I fell to my knees bringing my hands to cover my face. My best friend….my dream….they're both gone. Now I am about to die at the hands of the beast that had guarded the one thing I risked everything for. The thumps of Asterock's footsteps pounded in my head, growing in volume until they stopped. I looked up from my hands and stared into the red eyes of a demon lord "There is only death for you." came his calm, dark voice. He raised the arm dripping with Jack's arm in the same fashion he had minutes before. At least in this way, we could die together. His claws flexed once more and rushed towards me so I closed my eyes as I awaited oblivion.

Everything was black. Was this death? I had not felt anything, except my knees still on the ground and the continuing cold of the snow. I opened my eyes to see bloody, ice-covered claws in my face. I screamed and fell back. I almost stood up and ran, but what I saw made me hold my ground. It was what looked like a naked girl covered in in very dark green scales, wings, and lizard-like tail. She had black draconic horns sticking up from her very dark brown hair. She was so demon-like yet I could sense no demon energy emanating from her.

What held me was not her appearance but what she was doing. She was holding Asterock's head gently with her hands and kissing him. It was nothing more than a simple kiss yet it had halted him entirely. She then held his head against her chest between her breasts and was smiling with her eyes closed. She then began to sing, though I could not understand the language. Her voice was soothing and beautiful, just hearing it made me incredibly calm. The snow stopped falling and the lightning stopped, though the sky remained gray.

Asterock's arm fell to his side as steam came off his body. The ice was melting and his size was shrinking down, the girl kept holding him. He was now back to his normal werewolf form where the two of them stood at the same height so she could stop hovering. He was eventually back to his human form, unconsciousness. The dragon girl's embrace tightened slightly to keep him from falling to the ground. When she stopped her singing she carried him into the cabin which had sustained no damage this whole time.

Was this it? Was it the end of my journey? My only friend lay dead and my dream had come to an unbeatable obstacle. My head was full of questions that I couldn't answer by myself. The tears came back and I fell onto my back. I laid there in the snow, not worried about the cold anymore. She had just received the judgment of a demon lord. Death awaited her in the future and she would have to face it all alone.


	2. Rise of the Wraith

Monsters

_Rise of the Wraith_

_Cole_

Everything has been black for a while now. It's been like this since Aria blocked that spell from hitting me. I must be dead, not that I want to wake up anyway. I have a sense of lying down but that's probably from being buried or left for dead. The one person I cared about, the one who could always cheer me up and make me smile, is dead. I fought as hard as I could, as well as I knew how. It's kind of funny thinking that just now. I never even got the chance to try and put together my past.

A warm, sweet scent, like honey, fills my nose. I don't know how that's possible, but it happens. I'm suddenly wiggling around on the ground and pushing against some furry things. We seem to be kind of fighting for something. The memory becomes clear in my mind as the first thing I've remembered since Aria and I met. It was soon after I was born, I had been born a werewolf. Not bitten and infected. My siblings and I had been in our werewolf forms since birth, meaning our human forms were the secondary ones. It almost made me laugh at how much squealing we were doing. Well, how much they were doing.

For some reason I was calm and quiet as I pushed forward. It remained black through the memory because my eyes hadn't opened yet. I managed to latch onto one of my mother's teats. The milk that flowed into my mouth as I suckled was perhaps the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I didn't take much thought in anything back then though; I was just a pup after all. After we were all full of milk we started to fall asleep one by one. It was becoming night and I remember because the floor of the cave we were in was getting cold. We cuddled against my mother for warmth but it still got pretty chilly. I curl up next to one of my siblings who had been shivering and whining to warm him up.

The last thing that happens before the memory fades is my mother touching her nose to the top of my head and whispering _"Good boy. My good little boy."_Then the memory is gone. It was pretty good final wish. I should have wished to see Aria again though, tell her I was sorry. The feeling of lying down is still there, except this time I'm on my back and I feel much larger than a small pup. It also feels like something is on my stomach. Is it another memory?

My eyes slowly start to open this time, showing me it's not a memory. I'm lying in my bed in my room in the cabin. I'm dressed in a black shirt and I can feel underwear, jeans, and socks. My clothes had been ripped off when I fully shifted so someone must have put clothes on me. When my vision clears up some more I can see someone with their head on my stomach, it's Aria. She's alive, I'm alive, and I'm so happy right now I almost cry. Almost, but I don't. She, however, has been crying and I can tell because my shirt is a little wet where her head is or drooling. Kind of hoping it's not drool.

I reached my hand out to her and lightly touched the top of her head. She lifted her head to look at me with big brown eyes, still looking like she was crying. She stared at me for a moment and I gave her a smile trying to show that I was fine. She flung her arms around me in a hug and burying her face into the side of my neck _"I'm so glad you're okay! You weren't waking up so I thought the power had been too much for you to handle…." _A soft, cute voice said in my head.

I laughed as I put my arms around her "I just woke up and I'm already imagining your voice in my head." Though I'm not quite sure what power she was talking about. I think it'd be more of what power I'm talking about though. Am I thinking of the power that that coyote demon was using?

She pulls away with a look of shock and question. _"Can you hear me?" _her voice was curious yet excited at the same time.

"Wait, am I actually hearing you in my head?" There's no way, she can't speak. Why would I be able to hear her in my head? I must have gotten hit pretty hard.

She starts to tear up again, but this time it's with a smile. She snuggles up to me again _"I've been waiting for so long for someone to be able to hear my voice…there are some things you just can't write on paper."_

Needless to say, I'm kind of shocked. Ah, what the hell. I laugh again and put my arm around her "I didn't know you had psychic powers. What was keeping you from doing this before?"

"_It may be because you awakened your full power." _She replied without looking up.

There it is again. "What power are you talking about?"

Before she can say anything, the blond priestess-looking girl from the fight bursts through the door with a proud grin plastered across her face. She looks exactly the same she did before only her robe is cleaner "The power that is in the Black Stone located where your heart should be of course! You are Lord Asterock, The Ice King." She gives a respectful bow "I, Eris Williams, beg your forgiveness for our actions the other day my Lord. I did not know who you were and I hereby pledge myself in service to you."

I jump to my feet, causing Aria to fall back onto the bed, and glare angrily at the priestess. "What are you talking about? My name's Cole, Cole Rising. Not 'Asterock.' Like I've told you before, I have no clue what the hell a black stone is!" I throw my hands up and face away from her before twisting back around "And do you really think you can almost kill me then expect me to forgive you just like that?!"

Eris lowers her head to me, her smile having shrunk some. "I believe your dormant powers caused you to black out and fight subconsciously. The Black Stone must have activated due to a strong emotional trigger. My apologies. I cannot even begin to imagine how we can make up for what we did, but if you give us a chance I'm sure we can certainly try."

I let out a deep sigh and scratch the back of my head. I'm really angry, yet she seems to know about me than I do so maybe it will be worth it to keep them around. Wait, she said "we." I look past her for a second then back to her "Where's your demon partner. Err, Jack was it?"

Aria looks at Eris but I can't see her face. By Eris's reaction, I can tell it probably isn't a happy one. Eris dips her head forward just enough for her hood to cover her face "You were incredibly strong when the stone activated…Jack was no match." She lifts her head back up with a small smile of reassurance "He'll be fine. You don't have to worry about him either; if I join with you he'll follow you as well."

"Right…" I say as I plop back onto the bed next to Aria "Well, we have extra rooms so I guess it will be fine. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, don't take my trust and spit it back at me. If you don't already know, this is Aria." I add with a nod towards the one sitting next to me.

"Yes I know. We've already spoken. I thank you for your kindness, my Lord."

I shake my head "You don't have to call me lord. It doesn't feel right."

"As you wish. If you'll excuse me, I need to check on Jack." Eris gave one more, quick, nod before she turned around and went out the front door.

I sigh again and lay on back with my arms spread out on the bed. Aria turns her head to look at me _"They're not so bad once you take a little time to talk to them. I mean, I was mad for what they did to you, but they aren't bad people. I can tell." _She told me, but then she frowned. _"The demon, Jack, he's got some kind of spell on him. I think it's what gives him that strength. I feel that what he used in the fight was only a fraction of what he can do."_

She's worried but all I can do is shrug. "Then it's a good thing he's on our side. All I know is he's stronger than I am how I am right now. He'll be a good ally and Eris can use magic, so they'll both be good to have around." For what is what I don't know. Up until now, I have been able to hold off and beat any of the demons that came here. If more like Jack showed up…I don't know what I'd do. Things are just getting more and more complicated.

Aria lies down on her side with her head on my right arm. She places her hand on my chest where my "heart" is. It doesn't skip a beat, in fact, it doesn't beat at all. I've always wondered why I could never feel a pulse or heart beat and now I know. I have some kind of magic stone keeping me alive. I can't even begin to understand how that works. Oh well. _"Your very accepting of all this. That's something I like about you, you can easily adjust to most situations. So when you start to worry, it makes _me _worry." _Her eyes stare into mine, as if trying to read my thoughts. Her foot touches my leg and she scoots a little closer to me.

I know I've been out for a couple days, but she is acting oddly affectionate. I'm actually starting to get kind of nervous. I've never been with a girl before, not that I remember anyways, let alone one I've only ever thought of as a close friend. I don't know why, but I always thought we would go everyday like that, like were family. Like she was my little sister.

Aria presses close now, her small breasts up against my side. _"I don't want you to think of me like a sister, Cole. I want…I just…" _ She closed her eyes stretched towards in a kiss, but couldn't go all the way because she was too short. I looked at her with softness in my eyes. Maybe this could be the thing that filled the loneliness in my heart.

I leaned my head to her and gave her the kiss she was waiting for. It was the greatest sensation I have ever felt. For some reason though, it felt like I already knew this feeling. It didn't matter; all that mattered right now was her. She filled me with warmth as we kissed and she was all that I could think about. We took a pause and she gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen _"I have been waiting for you to do that for a long time." _She said before rolling on top of me so she could look down at me.

I couldn't help but crack a grin "You started it and I couldn't leave you hangin'." She giggled then leaned her head down and we kissed again. I knew now that her safety meant more than ever before. Aria is something extremely precious, she is mine and I am hers.

_Verdigo_

It was night like tonight, about three years ago, my freshman year at Saint Catherine's Private School for Gifted Students, three weeks away from Christmas. Being the adopted son of the school's Headmistress had its advantages and disadvantages. I got into a prestigious school basically for free, but the other students resented me because I didn't have to do anything to get in. That wasn't the only reason they avoided me though, I'm tall and skinny, pretty ghost-like to most with odd gray hair and eyes. My appearance has always isolated me from others causing me to not get along well with people.

The uniform for the school was, for the guy's, a blue, long-sleeved button shirt, a plain white shirt underneath that, blue pants, and whatever nice shoes went with that. I had black sneakers to spite everyone. The school's crest is a silver griffin, which is embroidered on the right pocket of the blue over shirt and the optional tie. I'm pretty strong despite my lack of muscle which comes in handy when punks try to look tough by picking fights with me. After getting chewed out by my mom, I was told to wait until she finished up work before we went somewhere for dinner. I stood in the hallway, looking out the dry, snowless grass of the courtyard when I heard someone walking my way.

I didn't look because, honestly, I didn't really care. It was probably somebody from detention or one of the clubs that stayed a while after school. I wasn't paying any attention until the footsteps stopped a very firm, feminine voice said "Merry Christmas."

I turned, somewhat surprised someone stopped to say _anything_ to me, to see a girl with long black hair that was in curls at the bottom and sharp green eyes. She had average boob size, leaving me unimpressed. She didn't seem like the type to wishing merry anything "What's so merry about it?"

She wore the girl's uniform for the school which is pretty much the same except with a knee-length skirt. She shrugged at my response "That is how normal people greet each other around this time, yes?"

"I guess, if you're normal. I'm not exactly normal so I don't get greeted much." I looked back out the window thinking that the conversation would be over.

It wasn't. She moved to stand next to me and look out the window too "What is it that you are looking at?"

"I don't really know. I'm just looking at the nothingness, I'm looking at me." I didn't know why I suddenly said that, maybe it was because she was the only girl besides my mom that had ever talked to me. It was silent after that and she still stood there beside me as if expecting me to say something. Well, it worked. "So, why are you here so late?"

Her reply was immediate "I was here on Mythology Club business."

"There is no Mythology Club."

"There is now." She said holding up the paper stating just that.

I nodded "Congratulations." For some reason, I meant it. It's like she had burrowed into my head or something and made me act towards someone like I haven't before.

She put the paper in her bag, turned to me, and extended her hand "I am Elliana. Last name not necessary. A pleasure to meet you."

"My names Verdigo Anderson. Likewise Miss Last-Name-Not-Necessary." I said while shaking her hand and grinning.

Elliana's face stayed serious but her eyes were softer than before. Without another word she turned around and walked the opposite way she had been going just minutes before. Had she come my way just to talk to me? I didn't know back then and, even now, I still don't. The days following that night were like a dream. She continued talking to me in that serious way of hers and eventually convinced me to join her Mythology Club. It was there that I learned about my powers. Powers that seemed to be somewhat vampire-like, she assured me that I wasn't a vampire. The stereotypes didn't work anyways. I began to become happier with my life and my behavior at school improved which made my mom very happy.

There was a day when I didn't come to the club after getting in a couple more fights after a long while. I had been laying against the wall in my dorm with a bloodied face just staring at my door. I hadn't even thought of going to the club. After I had tried so hard to make some new friends, to get my grades up, to not be so isolated, I had still been an outcast. It seemed as if the whole room was going dark as I sat with my angry thoughts. That was when Elliana kicked open my door. She stood there, stern and angry looking. Probably because I had skipped the club meeting for the first time since joining. She didn't say anything; she just stood there with her arms crossed. I didn't say anything either. I just sat there, staring.

It was at that point that I started to cry. Maybe it was because it was the thought that none of the others would accept me or the fact that I had let down my only friend. Whatever it was, I was crying for quite possibly the first time since I was a baby. I had expected her to walk away from the tearful delinquent. To my surprise she walked in and carefully kneeled down next to me, her face now calm. She grabbed me in a gentle hug and spoke with such tenderness "It is okay, everything is going to be okay. You have kept all of it bottled inside of you. Let it out, Verdigo, let it out."

So that's what I did. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't reach up to hug her, I just bawled like a baby. After that we were pretty close. I noticed she didn't have any friends so we hung out a lot. She didn't ever laugh or smile but I could tell when she was happy. She was happy when we talked about mythological creatures and worked more on controlling my powers. In some ways we were in a relationship and in other ways were just friends. What was certain was that I had fallen for her, her and her beautiful eyes, soft hair, smooth skin, and strange personality. That was all over now. Exactly three years later since the day we met and she was gone. One day she just wasn't there and no matter who I asked, no one knew who she was. Even my mother, keeper of all school records, didn't have a clue who she was. Five months. It has been five months since she disappeared and everybody thinks I'm crazy now. Great.

School is out for Christmas so the other students and most of the staff went home. My mom and I live at the school so the few members of the family, who I swear to God have not aged since I was a little kid, came to spend the holiday with us. I love my family, but I just needed to go out and clear my head. It's not working because Elliana is all I can think about. I'm leaning with my back against a lamp post in the middle of the closest town to the school. I'm wearing my uniform because it's the nicest thing I own. The shirt is unbuttoned in the front with my tie in my pocket. Its night but the stars aren't visible because of all the lights; the moon is big and bright.

I take a few steps forward to look at the large Christmas tree that has been put up in the middle of the city. Did I make it all up because I wanted a friend? It all seemed so real…it all makes me so angry! I can feel myself shaking with anger. There is a sharp pain in my mouth and I cry out grabbing my mouth. I touch my teeth and can feel them growing and sharpening, making blood drip from my mouth. I pull my hands away and watch my nails grow into claws. Someone's hand touches my shoulder "Are you alright, son?" A male police office asks.

I don't answer right away, but soon the pain stops and I laugh. I turn around slowly and the officer's face becomes full of surprise at my teeth "No, officer, I can't say that I am. I haven't been alright for a while. How about you?" I grab his shoulder now and dig into it with my claws quickly piercing through his uniform then his skin. The blood starts flowing and he falls to one knee then punches me in the gut, but I don't feel it. In fact I feel quite numb. There is something surging through me. I don't know what it is, but I like it. I easily overpower any attempt he takes at pulling away with unnatural strength.

There is a large pool of blood on the ground. The very smell of it gets me excited. I can hear voices of other people, some of them are other policemen. "Let me go!" The officer shouts angrily at me so I release my grip. Only to sink my claws into his chest and watch him fall to the ground when I pull out. Such a rush.

I look around at the other cops and grin, showing them my mouth full of fangs. Some of them flinch while others yell. I can't hear them. I can only hear the beating of their hearts. My eyes lock on particularly scared-looking one and step forward one time. "Freeze!" is what he most likely yells. I take another step and it's enough to make him pull the trigger of his gun on impulse. The bullet hits me right in the forehead whipping my head back. I felt that one. It's a stinging pain and yet I'm still alive. I regain my stance and I see the bullet fall to the ground and feel the wound close with a sizzling noise. I move with lightning speed and get behind Scaredy Cat. I forcefully bend his head to the side and sink my fangs into his neck, gulping down blood in large amounts while listening to his screams. When I finished I throw his body away like an empty can. I spread my arms out wide and let out a wicked laugh. That is when the rest of the cops open fire.

_Alexander_

Crouching on top of a building, I watch the carnage below. I don't really feel anything for the people who lose their lives to these monsters anymore. Most of them will enter into the Lord's kingdom, a peace far better than the world is now. While we progressed through history the demons grew in numbers and viciousness. The Dark Society was created by Pope Clement VI during the plague, which was first caused by demonic miasma. We are humans who specialize in hunting down and killing demons. The Vatican keeps us a secret; it would be pretty chaotic if people found out that demons were real. When demons cause trouble we are sent to put an end to it.

In the end though, we are only human. We can be corrupted. Like my sister, Eris. It was the two of us, the Williams Twins, and our family friend, Jack Foster. The three of us had been called the best team within the society. Jack had slowly succumbed to the demon blood he had been infected with and managed to drag Eris down with him. They betrayed everything we believed in and are now wanted for it. I volunteered to go after them but I was denied because my emotions might get in the way. Looking back at it now, they might have. Back then I was fun-loving and carefree and too fond of my sister and best friend. Now I could care less, just another couple of traitors to be squashed under the foot of the Dark Society.

Tonight's problem, Mr. Anderson, seems to be a mistake made by the Executive of this area. The young man is a wraith, a creature of darkness that is neither demon nor human. The angel project section of the society, which trains orphaned children to operate mechanical suits that enhance user's ability to fight against demons, had an agent here who was supposed to make sure he didn't awaken. She had become too emotionally attached and was pulled out of the mission. They didn't account for Anderson's personal feelings and took too long to send in another agent. I'm currently watching the result of their incompetence.

"Sir Williams, we have been given the green light to engage." A monotone, female voice informed me. I stand and turn around to face the agent herself, Angel 131. She is in her gear which is a black high-tech suit of armor with gold trim to represent the society. The helmet she wears looks like biker's helmet. The tint is black enough that I can't see her face behind the glass.

I look at my reflection in her helmet and take notice of how I've changed. My blond hair, which used to be long, has been cut short and my blue eyes have become hardened and dark. My outfit has been upgraded from the black suit and small gold cross on the breast pocket to a black jacket with long coat tail and large gold cross on the back. I nod to her "Alright then. I vouched for you when you were going to receive punishment for the mission failure. I told them you would have no problem taking the boy out. Am I liar?"

She straightens "No Sir. The target will be eliminated."

I let out a grunt of satisfaction before turning back to the bloody scene on the ground. I place my hand on my holstered pistol "That's what I wanted to here. I will remain here for support, should you need it."

She put a foot on the ledge and looked down at her target. Verdigo Anderson has become wilder in his movements and even his eyes are that of a feral animal's. His hands and mouth are dripping with blood. If we didn't have to wait for that damn confirmation we could have prevented more deaths. 131 one launches herself from the building and towards Verdigo, like a missile. She slams into the ground causing to debris to fly in all directions. When the dust clears, Verdigo has dodged by sprouting bat-like wings and flying out of the way. Wraiths were behind the original idea of vampires but vampires have taken on weaknesses and characteristics wraiths do not. Wraiths do suck blood, they are weaker in direct sunlight but are not burned by it, they have a mouth full of fangs instead of just two, and, even though they can live for long periods of time, they are not immortal. There isn't a bible verse to repel them but holy water has proven affective.

Verdigo rushes at her with his claws and blades come from her arms. She uses one to block and slices across his chest with the other causing him to back off as it starts to burn him. Showing that the holy water is doing its job. The two of them fight blade to claw for many moments, neither of them gaining any real ground. At least there's something we can get right, a suit that lets us fight on equal ground with these beasts. 131 jumps back and her blades retract as she fires the built-in machine guns which were previously blessed. Verdigo takes flight to keep away from the bullets but he starts to lose his speed when some of them nick his wings. At this point he just fades into thin air only to reappear on the ground near her. She is quick to react, however, and spins to block his attack. She punches him in the chest with enough force to knock the air out of him then slam his head into her knee. She lifts him up by his shirt and a blade slowly slides out from her free arm. She stands there just looking at him, hesitating in taking the actual killing blow. The Angel agent stabs him through the heart, an old yet effective method of disposing of wraiths.

I put my hand to my ear and speak through the mic "This is Sir Williams reporting in. We have eliminated the threat." I say to HQ and then to her "Good work, 131. Let's get rid of the body and pull out of here." She doesn't respond. Instead she is just looking at the bloody face of the boy as if reminiscing about something.

"You can't kill me….by stabbing me….through the heart…." Verdigo says in a hoarse voice just loud enough for me to hear as a whisper "…because my heart…has already been shredded." I'm shocked that he still alive let alone talking. There's no way he could have survived that, especially since the blade is coated with holy water. This is bad. I pull out my pistol and aim it at him.

He grabs hold of the arm that has the blade and starts tightening his grip. I can hear 131's screams as well the crushing of the metal on her suit. Verdigo's are completely black, like he's possessed. She is forced to set him on his feet and try to pull her arm away from him. With a sick grin he snaps the blade off her arm and throws into the building I am standing on. He pulls the blade out of his chest slowly and I can see it burning his hand. He throws it to the ground and it shatters on impact. 131 staggers as she stands but raises her good arm up to fire her remaining bullets into him. They all hit, yet seem to have little effect. I can hear them hit the ground as he body rejects them and heals itself. He lashes at her with his claws, but she painfully blocks it with her injured arm and throws a punch of her own which he catches in his other hand. I can hear a dark chuckle as Verdigo rears his head back then slams right into her helmet, cracking the glass severely but not breaking it.

This was supposed to be a test of the Angel's emotional status and abilities, but it appears I have no other choice than to enter the fight as well. I hate always being on the side lines anyways. I leap down between the two of them as her arms go limp and fire a couple of rounds from my pistol, pushing him back a ways. What makes mine different is that they are a special kind. I use the power given to me by the Lady of the Moon to turn my magical blasts into bullets. Much more effective than regular ammunition. With my teammate in danger and an a high level wraith currently nearby, I need to end this quickly. Lucky for me that the moon is full tonight.

"By the power of the Lord of Heaven and Lady of the Moon, I send your destruction in a single blast and pray a swift death for you." My pistol glows just as Verdigo dashes towards me to cut me off before I fire. He's about six feet away when I let out a large white blast from my pistol that explodes on contact.

I shield my face from the dust of the explosion and wait for it to clear. I find myself shocked once again at what I see when it does clear. A dark, pulsating portal has opened and there are two large scorpion legs sprouting from it that apparently pulled him back and shielded him from the blast. There is a young man with bright silver hair, curly goat horns, and red eyes dressed like a butler telling him something that I can't hear. Verdigo, whose eyes are now back to normal, is glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. He nods at whatever the demon butler tells him then the scorpion legs retreat back into the portal followed by the butler. Verdigo starts to walk through the portal as well.

"Verdigo, please! Do not go!" 131, who is back up and beside me, yells to him. He only looks over his shoulder at her. She yanks off her helmet and lets her black hair fall around her shoulders "Come with us. We can help you control your powers. Don't…don't leave me." Her usual unwaveringly serious tone cracks with pleading.

Verdigo turns around and almost starts towards her but stops himself and shakes his head "'Don't leave me' you say. You pretend you care, you pretend to be my friend and then just leave without a word. I don't care what the reason was. I don't need this."

She takes a step forward "I am sorry. But you cannot go with demons! Did you not listen to what we talked about? They will use you for their own needs; they do not care about you at all."

He doesn't say anything and it looks like he might not, but then he stops right before he enters "As far as I'm concerned. You're the demons." That is the last thing said between the two as he disappears into the darkness and the portal closes behind him.

She falls to her knees, but no tears can be heard. She just stares at the ground. An angry voice comes in through the mic, interrupting the silence "Williams? Williams what is going on? We need reconfirmation on the target."

I sigh and holster my gun before raising my hand to the mic "It seems we have a problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

I take a quick moment to look at 131 before answering "The wraith causing the disturbance has escaped. Since we could not take it out before it got away, I'm afraid that my teammate and I just witnessed the rise of a very powerful creature."

**Alright, now that we're into the second chapter I'd like to hear some feedback =)**


	3. New Friends

Monsters

_New "Friends"_

_Jack_

Seven months have passed since Eris and I arrived at this cabin at the edge of this town called Genlin. Seven months since my battle with Lord Asterock. Seven months since my near death defeat. Seven months…since I failed my Mistress. Eris told me that our survival was due to the girl's, Aria's kindness. She calmed Asterock's rage and kept him from killing Eris. Eris then had to use her powers to heal my wound because Asterock had somehow nullified my regeneration ability.

Cole, as Lord Asterock demands to be called, has shown quick forgiveness in allowing us to stay at his home for the time being. Eris hasn't told me why she wants to stick around with them, but I trust she know what she's doing. I'm staying in a lumber shack behind the cabin since I'm too big for the house. It has a small furnace and a small window high up on the back wall. I have made a makeshift bed on a pile of logs using a mattress and some sheets. Normally it's cloudy and dim outside because of the snow so I can move freely out of the shack. While it's still snowing, it is, oddly, sunny out so I have been forced to stay in the shack all day. It is infuriating; I've never had to keep out of sight before. Its days like today that make me wish I never became a full demon. What's more is that Eris has gone shopping with Cole. Leaving me without much company, but more importantly, I'm not there to protect her if she is attacked out there. I just hope that Cole is strong enough with his current power to do the job.

At least it's not all that bad I suppose, the mute girl stayed and came to the shack. It surprised me when she had knocked on the door holding up her little notebook that read "I thought you might be lonely out here by yourself." It was nice in theory but we don't really have that much in common to talk about.

She sat down on a big log and sat on my "bed." We both sat there in an awkward silence until she started writing something else. "How do you like it around here?" she wrote.

I could tell that there was something different she wanted to ask me but she didn't seem to know how to go about asking it. I shrugged "I appreciate you two giving us a place to stay…I just don't like having to hide myself."

She shifted in her seat before holding her notebook up again "Why is a demon helping a human?"

So that's what she wanted. I was wondering when I was going to be asked that. I let out a long sigh before answering "I haven't always been a demon. I used to be human; in fact I used to hunt demons with Eris. I was bitten by a werecoyote early in my career, but since I was able to maintain control, the organization I worked for allowed me to keep hunting without actually being hunted myself. Eris originally started hunting because demons killed her parents. Over the years, though, she began to feel compassion towards the demons. She wants humans and demons to coexist peacefully."

She already had her next question up "What does this have to do with Cole?"

"Inside of him, instead of a heart, lies the Black Stone. A stone made by a very powerful demon to resurrect the one whom it is used on. Due to the power in the stone, the forces behind the magic in it make it to where only one can exist at a time. As far as Eris has told me, the demon that created the current Black Stone was extremely powerful and had the same dream as her, to merge our worlds together. I think that if we found the Black Stone we can find the demon." I explained without leaving out any details. No reason to lie about this.

She sat quietly like she was taking it all in then wrote "Are you still going to try and get it?" She asked, referring to the stone.

I shook my head "No. Not like that, not anymore. Eris wants to stay around Cole because she believes that if we stay long enough, a trace of the demon might show." The plan was to go quiet and stay put.

Aria immediately relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief. I couldn't see any doubt that she believed me. Like she could tell I wasn't lying. I thought that might be the end of our conversation but it surprised me at what she switched it to. "Why do you follow her so obediently? Do you love her?" the paper read.

"The same could be asked of a dragon that is with a demon. Do you love _him_?" At this she quickly looked to the ground blushing heavily. I grinned and laughed at her reaction, the answer was obvious. "I was in love with her once. I did anything to make sure she got closer to her goal."

"What happened?" She held up, still not really looking at me.

"For any big dream, sacrifices have to be made. I made the one where I knew I would be able to help her the most." I kept a small grin but looked down at my hands, at my claws, with a small feeling of regret. I flexedthem out and then curled them up. While I did that she was writing, quite a bit apparently.

"A few hundred years ago, there was a great war between humans and demons. Dragons assisted the humans against the demons and we were winning. Things were looking good for us until the demon lords go involved. In case you don't know, there are eight demon lords who are given 'King' titles with a ninth lord, the Demon King, which commands the others. They are basically the governing body of the demons. They only way we were able to win is due to the sacrifice of dragons and humans who used up all their magic to put defeat the kings, but Asterock used himself as a shield against the majority of the magic. It destroyed him and put the rest of the lords in a deep hibernation. Each of the nine were sealed away with a dragon sentry guarding over the sites. Asterock's remains were buried here and I was stationed as the guardian." I had taken the notebook so I could read it more easily.

I looked up when I was done "If he was killed, then how is he alive _now_?"

She took it back and wrote some more before handing it back "While I was guarding his burial site, I read the stories and legends of The Ice King. Unlike most stories about demon lords, the stories were all about how he protected humans and had a kind heart. Asterock was described as being a beast full of rage and a cold-hearted machine used by the Demon King, but I fell in love with theAsterock from the stories. So when a young man came to the site claiming he had a way to revive him, I let him. I can only assume from what you've told me that this man used the Black Stone to bring the Ice King back to life. The man was killed in the ritual but Asterock had been successfully revived. He had lost his memories; he didn't even know his own name. I gave him the name of the man who had been killed to bring him back, Cole Rising."

"I see." I leaned back against the pile of logs with my arms crossed and nodded. It seemed that you really can't help who you fall in love with. "Since it seems he doesn't remember the final part of our fight, he still doesn't know who he really is. I think it might be better for everyone if we can keep it from him for as long as possible." She seemed to agree to this. "Also…does he know about you?"

She was quick to respond and it was sloppily written "No and he doesn't need to!"

I raised my hands defensively "Okay, no need to worry. I won't say anything. One last question though. If you're a dragon, then why choose such a small, fragile form?"

"I have condensed my true form into this small human form to conceal my power. That's also why I can't speak. If I release any of my energy, it might cause trouble for Cole. And as we just discussed, we need to keep him calm." She wrote back.

I just nodded and leaned back again. Then I grinned "It might be okay to release a small amount of energy to bigger here," I start then make out the height and curvy shape of an average human female then I point at her chest "and there." This made her tilt her head to the side of she didn't get it. "If I were Cole, it would calm me down while I was in a rage."

_Verdigo_

I don't think any kid who went through foster care is ever truly going to be ready to meet even just one of their parents. That's just for normal kids. I can't even describe the disbelief when I stepped through that portal to meet my father. There were a couple reasons why I didn't believe him at first though. First, he only looked a little older than me. Second, he looked nothing like me with his spikey black hair, glowing ruby-red eyes, and tanned skin. The final thing, and this is the big one, the first thing he told me about himself was "I am Zaren, your father and king of all demons."

Since there was no way I could go back home, I had to stick around with the so called Demon King. There's also his butler, Clyde, a sandy-blond haired, red-eyed boy with curly horns like a ram. It didn't take me long to accept that my father is a demon, especially after what happened with me. I started to ask some questions like "If you're my dad, then why did you give me up?"

"Because I didn't want to deal with that shit. Babies are needy!"

"What happened to my mom?"

"She died."

"How?"

"I don't remember."

"Am I a demon?"

"No."

"Am I human?"

"No."

"Then what am I?!"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"What-"

He quickly raised a hand to stop me "Yet you are everything at the same time."

I just blinked at him a couple times, wondering if he was crazy or messing with me. Possibly both. He stood up from the old, long, stone table we had been sitting at and started to slowly walk around it "You are a Wraith. The perfect combination of human and demon blood. You can't be classified as either demon or human, but you can be classified as both at the same time. The ultimate killing machine." He stopped right behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "This may sound cheesy but you the son I have always wanted."

I sat still and glared down at the table "I get it. You just want to use me to kill people for you, right?" This is when I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

He stared right back, unwavering as he spoke "Of course not. I just wanted my son back. You are the Prince of demons, my boy; you are free to do as you wish." He walked to the back of the building and plopped down on a throne made from an old altar. It was only then that I realized that this is some kind of old church building, possibly the dining hall.

"I could even leave and go back home if I wanted to?" I asked as I twisted in my chair to face him. Clyde stood next to him silently.

He just shrugged and nodded lazily "Sure, you can go home. Have a cup of coffee with the church right before they drown you in holy water. That probably won't work because of your special blood so they will just find some way to kill you. Painfully. I can protect you, but only if you are with me." He gave me a small grin; he knew I had no choice but to stay if I wanted to live.

I lay my head down on my arms and just sit there, thinking. There was so much I didn't know or understand. I turn my head so I can look at the two of them. "So, what can you tell me about demons?"

My father let out a sigh as if he had been expecting something else "Well, just as there several different kinds of people in this world, there are many different types of demons in our world. Where we come from is a much different place. A place where what may have been ancient cities lie in ruin, barren lands stretch out for miles in any direction, our son a dark red casting us into an eternal crimson night, volcanos dot the landscape, and the inhabitants constantly fight one another. Many of my kind deserve better than to be born in that hell so I will bring them all to this realm."

"How're you going to do that?" I ask, standing up so I could stretch my legs. I don't think I'm going to like where this is going. This guy doesn't seem like the peaceful type.

He clapped his hands together happily "With a completely hostile takeover, of course. I'd be happy to count you among my warriors." The entire room suddenly brightened and I felt a strong blast of heat behind me. When I spun around there was a column of flame reaching from the floor to the ceiling near the entrance. The flames spread to the sides of the room and became the outline for a large portal.

From this side, I couldn't make out the world beyond. All I could see is the large shadow of some creature surrounded by a dark red world. The creature steps through, revealing itself to be a crocodile man probably nine feet tall even though he's hunched over. With dark gray scales, a fur loin cloth, and a sword for a left arm, the thing glared at me with red eye. His eyes move to stare into Dad's "So this is the new whelp, eh? Finally get the one you want?" he asked with deep, rough voice. I didn't like the way he was referring to me.

"Nope." Was the immediate response to that, which made what he had just told me complete and total bullshit. Anger surged through me but I kept quiet, bursting right now wouldn't end in my favor.

The big demon moved away from the portal and it closed as soon as his long tail was through. The portal made a sharp sizzle and the room became dark once again. "I'm sorry to hear that." The croc man said with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm just kidding with you." Dad said in reply with a short laugh. He gestured towards the large reptile with his hand "This is um…the Flame King…er…it starts with a k." He looked like he was honestly thinking very hard when he snapped his fingers at Clyde "Help me out here."

"Rift-Splitter, Sir, your firstborn." He said, in his somewhat feminine male voice, with a bow.

Dad hit the arm of the throne with his fist "Oh yeah!" It all sounded good-natured but Rift-Splitter didn't sound very happy. I could _feel_ him growling before I heard it. Dad's reaction was to throw some gold coins at him and yell "Go buy yourself a pony!" I didn't know if that calmed him down, but he stopped growling. "And change out of that form already. We're supposed to blend in, remember?"

Rift-Splitter snapped his jaws towards him and went to the table. He pulled out the chair next to me and when he started to sit down I jumped up out of the way so he wouldn't crush me when he broke the chair. In the next moment the giant crocodile had changed into a young man who looked very similar to Dad, a little more muscular with short, flat hair. Thank God the loin cloth managed to stay in place since, apparently, clothes did not change with you. I almost expected his sword arm to stay but held a large sword in his left hand instead. The anger didn't leave his face "I don't see why it matters. We're going to war and you're worried about blending in."

"Why can't you just trust in me like Phil?" Dad said then pointed to a pile of bones that look they have been there forever. I don't think I trust in his judgment either.

I shake my head "I don't think all this is for me. I know what I did before…but I don't like killing people. I'm not a soldier, I can't go to war." I felt so out of place here, even though I'm finally with blood-related family.

Dad stands, nodding understandingly "I thought you might say that. Ah well, it cannot be helped. You were raised among humans, after all. You are welcome to stay with us even if you will not be taking part in the fun." That offer made me really happy, to know that he accepted me despite not wanting to do what he wanted me to. Shadows creep up from the floor and cover dad then they dissolve with him. He reappears behind holding a simple string necklace with some kind of fang hanging from it "Here is a little gift from father to son. My way of saying welcome to the family."

_Cole_

_I watched my brothers and sisters play outside the cave, two brothers and two sisters. The smallest of us had died before he even opened his eyes. That left me as the runt of the litter. My mother came up beside me from the back of the den and I leaned into her soft fur. "Why are you not playing with the others?" she asked softly._

"_Can't keep up." I whined, the others were too fast and rough. They always made me sit out anyways so it didn't matter. I preferred to watch, they play around so much that they wouldn't be able to see a predator. This way I can warn them._

_She presses her muzzle down lightly on top of my head "You are my little Protector, aren't you? Always watching the others play so you can keep them safe." It was like she could read my mind sometimes. "You're such a good brother." She always makes me feel so good inside; I love my mother so much. She walked out of the cave and said something to the others that I couldn't hear but she was probably telling them to go back in while she hunted._

_The others come in slowly, tired from the play. Fornar, the biggest and strongest, hopped onto a large flat rock and laid down. He liked to think he was better than the rest of us just because he was stronger. Erono and Ihrin were still snapping at each other when they came in, they were stuck on trying to find out who was the better fighter. Florina came in right behind them and immediately ran up to me, giving me a lick on the cheek before lying down and cuddling up next to me. She was nicer to me than the others were and kept encouraging me that I was going to hit a big growth spurt._

"_When are we gonna be able to get out from here? I'm sick of only being able to go right outside." Fornar grumbled. I could tell the rest were thinking the same thing by the looks of agreement, even I was getting a little tired of seeing the same thing every day._

_Florina was the first to respond "Mother says we're still too young to go too far off."_

"_That's a lie! She's just being overprotective; we already know how to defend ourselves." Ihrin said almost instantly after her._

"_That's right. We're all strong enough to go out too." For Erono agreed with Ihrin on something. He gave me a doubtful look after he said it though "Well, most of us."_

_I narrowed my eyes and a low growl rose in my throat, I know I'm a runt but they don't have to constantly rub it in my face. Florina spoke before I could "Leave Aster alone! He's just as good as the rest of you." She stood and went up to him with a vicious glare._

_Erono laughed "Right. He's weak and slow. If anything, he's probably the reason we still haven't been able to go out." He then shoved her away from him making her stumble and fall._

"_Don't touch her!" I jumped up, my growl loud enough for them to hear clearly, and tackled Erono. He let out a surprised yelp and I was able to pin him with my teeth in his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Florina watching with wide-eyes, this was the first time I'd ever done something like this. Yes, it was finally my time to show what I can do. Let _them_ watch _me_. The surprise left my brother as he easily kicked me off and was back on his feet. He then lunged at me but I rolled away and hopped up. I rammed into him with as much strength and speed as I could build up. He was able to stop himself from falling since he was stronger than me and knocked me away._

_While I was down, Erono jumped on top of me "Mother says your our guardian, she's wrong. You're not even strong enough to defend yourself." He snarls into my ear only loud enough for me to hear. I glance over to see Fornar with a huge smirk on his face. Anger fills my entire body at not only Erono but Ihrin and Fornar too. All they ever saw me as was their weak brother who sat out all the time. I may not have been able to be with them, but I had kept watch for them. Why do I even care? They don't care about me at all. I rammed my forehead into his and managed to raise my while he was dazed. I slammed him with my claws against the side of his face, knocking him off of me. Shocked looks come across the others as I stand to my full height. I feel myself grow with my rising anger. A chilly wind sweeps into the cave and my arms become covered in ice. With my eyes locked on Erono, I snarled and raised my claws up again to swipe at him. I feel a warm blood on my claws, but it is not my brother's blood. My mother had come in just in time to see what was going on and block my attack with her arm. The attack doesn't seem to hurt her that much as she looks at me with sadness in her eyes. My mind cleared and I looked between my mother and Erono, who was cowering in fear with a little blood on his face where I had hit him, then to my other siblings who were equally scared. The ice on my arms cracked then fell off as I went back down to my original size._

_Tears welled up in my eyes "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I…I'm sorry!" I could see my mother was about to say something but I didn't stay to hear it. I ran out of the cave, I just wanted to get away from them. I ran to the top of hill that the cave formed into. There I laid down and buried my face into my paws where I cried. Some Protector I am, I just attacked my own brother._

_When I finished crying I stayed where I was. I wasn't ready to go back and face them. It was dark now; the moon and stars were bright and felt so close. Paw steps broke the silence as Florina came up the hill. When she sat down beside me I looked up into her bright amber eyes before quickly looking away. "Asterock." She said firmly, using my full name. I still wouldn't meet her gaze. "Aster." She said using her nickname for me with more gentleness. Slowly, I turned my head to meet her eyes with mine._

"_How is Erono?" I finally asked._

"_He's fine. The worst you did was scare him. Mother is okay too, more worried about you than herself. She told me to go find you while she looked after the others." Her words filled me with relief. My eyes cloud again so she scooted closer and wrapped herself around me._

"_Why are you so nice to me?" I sniffled and the tears flowed out once more._

_She laughed softly then nuzzled into my neck "I don't think I could tell you right now. All you need to is that I love you so much." She nuzzled into my neck in a comforting way. I don't know what it's going to be like from now on, but I will try to live up to my mother's words. I will try to protect my family…Fornar, Mother, Ihrin, Erono, and especially Florina._

When I woke up I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Eris there, looking slightly agitated. She had decided to go clothes shopping and I had fallen asleep on a bench outside the store. Since I absolutely refused to have her walking around town in that robe of hers I let her borrow some of my clothes. She didn't particularly like it and demanded that she be able to get her own clothes. Using my money, of course, it's actually Aria's money but I have no idea where she gets it. Anyways, Eris had chosen some jeans, a pair of those furry boots, a dark blue shirt with the moon on it, and she was still wearing my jacket.

"I thought you were going to get a new jacket?" I asked her while yawning.

She shrugged and zipped it up "I like yours, it's really warm. What were you dreaming about? I mean, you were in a pretty deep sleep."

"I can't really say for sure. I think it might have been a memory, it's happened once before. A lot of it doesn't add up though, it's like I was someone else." I didn't know how to explain it. Some of the details from the dream were already starting to get fuzzy so there wasn't a point. "We've been gone a while, we should probably be getting back. Do you have everything?"

"Yep!" she said happily, holding up shopping bags. I hopped up from the bench and stretched and then I grabbed the grocery bags. "You're lucky no one stole those while you were sleeping." She said as we began our way back.

I looked at her as she walked beside me then looked around at the people who were walking around the town. I gave her a smile "I trust the people in this town. They have all been nice to me and Aria just like we were family." Eris didn't say anything back; she just stared at the ground as we walked. Something about what I said seemed to have gotten her down so I decided against asking her what was wrong.

The way home was uneventful. We went through the woods in an awkward silence I had no idea how to break. It struck me that the woods were _really _quiet. There was also an odd scent in the air that I couldn't place. When we got back to the cabin, Jack was waiting for use on the front porch with his arms crossed. He had a serious look which told me that he felt something strange was going on too. "There's some demon out in the forest." He said once we came close, confirming my own thoughts. I handed Eris the grocery bags and she managed to hold everything with a look of protest. "Go inside with Aria and hold everything down here. This isn't just a random demon or it would have attacked by now. We'll handle it then come back." Eris glared at him but, with some difficulty, went inside and slammed the door shut. Jack let out a long, tired sigh before shaking his head "She always wants to be where the action is…" he murmured while he stepped down off the porch. He stopped once he was off and surveyed the area around the cabin before nodding and turning to me. "Okay, we'll both set off in opposite directions then come from either side of it. It seems to be just standing there so it's probably a trap, but we're both strong enough so it won't be a problem."

Not the most well thought out plan but I nodded anyways. "Alright then, what are we waiting for?" I hopped off the porch and began to shift. It felt good to be in this form out in the snow. Sadly, I'm only ever in this form when I have to fight. Jack got down on all fours and headed left from where the scent was coming from. I headed right as to follow the plan, I made sure to still to stay as quiet as possible while moving swiftly.

The scent led me to a wide clearing where in the middle stood the source of the scent. A young woman wearing black leather pants and jacket, with a black shirt and black combat boots. Her hair was short and several lengths of it were different colors. I stopped at the edge and I was sure she didn't know I was there yet. She just stood there, tapping her foot impatiently and looking very bored. Jack was the first to jump out and charge at her. She, however, didn't even flinch as he came at her. When he was close enough he lunged for her but was tackled away from her by some kind of large dog. I didn't waste time to find out what it was. While she was busy looking at Jack I ran at her from behind to tackle her into the ground. She spun around when I was inches away and she quickly connected her boot to my chin with enough force to actually lift a little ways into the air. I lashed at her while I was up but she grabbed my arm and slammed me onto my back.

Before I could try and get up she brought her boot down on my chest with surprising strength. A spike came out of her boot which barely touched my throat. There was a slight sizzling sound and a sting so I could tell that the spike was silver. With a bright smile she bent down and got right in front of my face and said "Hey there, nice to meet you."


End file.
